Hello Dolly
by Rinnalaiss Turegwaithen
Summary: 4's up, this story is gonna get more serious in this chapter and in chapter 5. Duo, Heero, and Trowa all love the same girl, Yume Rin Yadashime(OC). Something happens Quatre, read to find out. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hello Dolly Written, Spell Checked,& Posted by: SlingShotRubberDucky  
  
S.S.R.D(slingshotrubberducky): OKAY, ppl(people). I wrote this story 'cuz I was bored. I added my own chrara's(Characters), such as Yume YadaShime, Dok V, and anyone else that is not from GUNDAM WING. Take it away Duo, my man.  
  
Diclaimer:*Duo comes out and clears his throat* "The Evil Duck Lady does not own Gundam Wing, Bandai, Sunrise,etc. etc. etc. She only owns some old docter and the cute(Yume: I HATE THAT WORD!!!!)...Ummm sorry. The Dreamy Yume*Duo gets all starry eyed, at saying the name*."  
  
SlingShot: Ummm...Dude, are you okay??? Uhhhh maybe I should start the ficcy...Man I need some coffie, hey Duo you want some??  
  
Duo: No thanks... I just want to think about Yume YadaShime. Ohhh... Yume, my Yume.ahhhh...  
  
SS: Dude you've got issues. Well here's the story. I hope you hate it.(Ohhh Desu Kuso(no not the curse word. Desu Kuso has three meanings)I'm startin' to sound like my brother, I really need some coffie...  
  
Chappie 1 "I really don't like that word"  
  
(Yume's POV)  
  
"Here I am again," I thought to myself."In another fight."  
  
"Enemy distance 250 kilometers, 245, 240," My computer informed me"225, 220, 215,"  
  
"Computer shut down, I can do this myself!" I ordered, the computer obeyed and shut off. Leaving me to fight my own battle.  
  
I shifted in the cockpit of my gundam. 'ahhh...good old Pheonix Gundam, built it myself.'  
  
The enemy was in sight and in my fire range, I set my sight so my opponent was in the middle, and prepared to fire, when I was hit from behind. It rattled my gundam slightly, causing my head to bash into the controls.(A/N:I'm so mean.Bwahaha) Blood dripped from my forehead and pooled in my lap. It felt like I peed in my pants.  
  
"Darn it,"I growled under my breath." No good baka,always cheating"  
  
I wiped the blood off my head with my arm, staining my shirt sleeve a crimson color. My short, black streaked, brown hair brushed against my cheek as I pushed a few buttons, and pushed forwad the acceleration lever.  
  
My gundam drew her beam sword and charged the enemy mobile suit with unmatchable speed and grace. Slashing at my opponent, my gundams beam sword went through it like a hot knife through butter.(A/N: yummy, butter!!!) The mobile suit's arm fell to the ground, creating a crater in the hard earth.  
  
I sliced again, this time chopping off its head. It also caused some damage when it collided with the ground.  
  
My gundam rattled again, when it was shot with a few missiles. I turned to my opponents ally and fired the vulcan cannons my gundam possesed, I exchanged my beam sword for my Buster Rifle.  
  
I charged up my gun, aiming for my other enemy, and...BANG, I fired a large blast at the other mobile suit. It collapsed to the ground, headless.  
  
"I win," I smiled, eyes drooping, blood still dripping from my open wound. " Hey, Doc V, how was that? Pretty sweet, huh?"  
  
I slumped in my seat, falling unconscious from the lack of blood.  
  
"You did very well, I think you're ready to help the others..." that was the last thing I heard from the doc.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"So, boys what do you think?" Doctor V asked the five gundam pilots, who had seen the whole fight. Now they watched the girl get wheeled away on a gurney by a few medics. " I'd say Yume is ready for a galactic battle."  
  
Duo grinned wickedly and nodded. "Uh Huh, just as soon as you put some stitches in her head. Ohh, she might fight better awake too, but that's just my opinion."  
  
"Keep your opinions to yourself Duo," Wufei grumbled,(A/N: He grumbles on monday, tuesday, wednesday, grumbles on thurday too. Grumbles on friday, saturday, sunday, grumbles the whole week through...)  
  
"She's quite strong," Quatre remarked.  
  
"And cute, too!" Duo looked over Yume as they wheeled her away.  
  
"I don't like the word 'cute', so don't refer to me as 'cute' ever again!" Yume opened her one eye, Duo turned away from her one-eyed glare.  
  
"Yipes! You're still conscious?!" Docta V jumped, a little shocked.  
  
"Duhh... I'm still conscious. Okay, maybe I passed out for a minute or two..." Yume looked at the five boys. "Who are they??"  
  
"These are the pilots I told you about," Doc V pointed to the boys as he introduced them."This is Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, Quatre Rabarba Winner, and Duo Maxwell."  
  
"Ohh, so these are the gundam pilots, and you people trust them with robots? Ha, you gotta be kiddin' me!" Yume laughed."They look like porclain dolls..."  
  
"Yume YadaShime! Act like a lady!" the doc scolded, sternly. Yume hopped offthe gurney. Mumbling something along the lines of, 'yes mother'."Sorry, she can be like this sometimes. Appologize young lady!"  
  
"NO," Yume whined. "I don't wanna!"  
  
"I don't care if you don't want to," the older man argued."You Have To!"  
  
"Make me!" Yume jumped back, ready to turn and run down the hall.  
  
"Fine I will!" Doc V grabbed for the teen, who turned and ran."Get back here!"  
  
"NO! Catch me!" Yume ran at full-tilt-boogie."You know I'm a much faster runner!"  
  
"I'll go get her!" Duo ran down the hall after her.  
  
"Alright, but don't try to get her to go on a date with you!" Doctor V yelled down the hall.  
  
"Why?" Heero asked, looking fron Duo's fading figure to the doctor. Raising an eyebrow.  
  
Duo lost his footing, falling flat on his face, while Yume sped down the hall, cackling in triumph.  
  
"Mission failed," Heero laughed. Trowa looked at him, amazed.  
  
"You laughed," Trowa said in astonishment."You never laugh."  
  
"I just did," Heero responded.  
  
"Yes, but you never did before," Trowa said.  
  
"So, is there a law against that?" Heero asked."You laugh too."  
  
"Yes, but you never laugh," Trowa still looked at him.  
  
"Trowa, we've been over this," Heero informed the brown haired teen. Duo walked back to the group, hands to his face.  
  
"I think I broke my nose," Duo winced, Quatre's face took on a look of sympathy."Again..."  
  
Quatre was no longer sympathetic."Did you break it chasing a girl last time?"  
  
"No, I broke it falling out of bed," Duo answered.  
  
"Ohh... how old were you?" Quatre asked.  
  
"Nine," Duo yelped when he touched the tender part of his nose.  
  
"What kind of bed?" Quatre questioned..  
  
"A crib," Duo said. The others cracked up. "Hey, Father Maxwell wouldn't trust me in a real bed!"  
  
"I can't imagine why..." Trowa said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, no! Now you can never be a teen model, HaHaHaHaHa!!!"Yume laughed from down the hall."Aww, crud."  
  
"Hmmm, she should be back in three... two..." Doc V reached into his pocket for something."One."  
  
Yume ran back to the doc."Where are they?"  
  
"Umm... what do you mean?" the doctor asked, knowing exactly what she meant.  
  
"My keys, duhh," Yume stuck out her hand."I know you have them."  
  
"Okay," the doc pulled out her keys. Yume reached for them, the doctor pulled them away. "Appologize, now!"  
  
"Sorry," Yume pouted, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Louder," Doc V ordered.  
  
"Sorry," she said a little louder.  
  
"Louder or loose you keys!" the doc threatened.  
  
"FINESORRYFORCALLINGYOUPORCELAINDOLLS!!!" Yume yelled at the top of her lungs, stealing back her keys. She walked past the boys, patting Quatre on the head."See you later, dolly."  
  
"She gets on my last nerve, sometimes," Doc V groaned, rubbing the sides of his forehead."How 'bout you boys go to your rooms, train, or do something productive."  
  
"Can I go talk to Yume?" Duo asked, feigning an innocent look."Please?"  
  
"Be my guest," the doctor answered."Just be careful."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure nothing bad happens to Yume," Duo ran in the direction Yume had left in.  
  
"It's not Yume I'm worried about," Doc V said under his breath.  
  
"I guess he forgot about his nose," Wufei dead panned.  
  
"Don't worry, Yume went to the sick-bay to make sure her wound doesn't get infected. Duo can get his nose checked there," the doctor started to leave."Good-bye, boys."  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
That's the end of chapter one. If you liked it and you want me to keep going, pushed that little button at the bottom left of your screen and REVIEW!!! 


	2. SickBay

Hello Dolly Written, Spell Checked,& Posted by: SlingShotRubberDucky  
  
SlingShot:(Singing Escaflowne's theme song 'Yubiwa' in Japanese)  
  
Namida ga ato kara afuradashite  
  
Saigo no egao ga nijinde mienai no Ikanaide Ikanaide koko ni ite  
  
Duo:?? What did you say?  
  
SS: Here I'll sing it in english::  
  
As my tears keep overflowing I can't see your last smile through the blur  
  
Don't go! Don't go! Stay with me!  
  
Duo:(Slowly backs away)  
  
SS: What you don't like Escaflowne??? It's an kinda ok movie, if you don't count the gore. I watched with the japanese dubbing, and I kinda understood some of it.  
  
Duo: It's full of blood and gore, and you LIKE it??  
  
SS: Yeah, sorta, kinda, not really, the Japanese have a fascination with poorly animated blood and fire. But I liked the songs. Why?  
  
Duo: Never Mind...  
  
Sling: Whatever,(Chugs down a mug of HIGHLY-CAFFINATED(is that how you spell it)COFFEE!!)*Burp* 'scuse me.  
  
Duo: You pig.  
  
SS: Like as if you have more manners.*Burp* 'scuse me again.*Hicccup* That hurt.*Hiccup*  
  
Duo: Just start the ficcy, and forget the manners!  
  
SS: Okay,*Hiccup* but first I wanna thank Softballsister and Julia Mawwell 1 *Hiccup* for the reviews. I *Hiccup* would've posted this earlier, but my computer was on the fritz again.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't bother suing me, I own NOTHING!!  
*goes into evil laughing fit, and suddenly falls over dead*  
  
SS: DUO!!  
  
Duo:*starts to look guilty* ummm...what??  
  
SS: You poisoned my disclaimer!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!  
  
Duo: Hey, your hiccups are gone!  
  
SS: Who cares, I'm still gonna kill you!!(Lunges at Duo)  
  
Duo: On with the story!(Runs like a Kosher chicken with its head chopped off)  
  
Chappie 2 Sickbay  
  
(Duo's POV)  
  
'Hmmm, did she go this way, or that way??' I looked down the two halls, that's when I felt blood drip over my upper lip.'Oh yeah, I better go get this cleaned up.'  
  
I walked down the one hall that led to the sickbay. I read the numbers and lables as I searched for my destination.  
  
'Hmmm, there's the vistor center and the experimental cryogenics, umm... the bathrooms, and alright, the sickbay.' I opened the door to the room and entered.  
  
There lying on an examination table was Yume. A few doctors and nurses stood above her, cleaning the gash on her forehead.  
  
I saw Yume wince and hold in a scream when the one doctor took a rubbing alchohol covered cloth from a nurse and scrubbed out her wound, cleaning out any harmful bactieria. (A/N Rubbing Alchohol BURNS like heck!!!)  
  
"Excuse me," I hadn't noticed the nurse walk up to me."Can I help you at all, sir?"  
  
"Yeah," I finally found the ability to take my eyes off of Yume."I think I broke my nose."  
  
"Okay, come with me," the nurse led me to a table."Sit down here."  
  
I did as she said and sat down, as soon as I did she checked my nose.  
  
"Oh, no. You didn't break it, but you bruised it pretty nicely. It will be oddly colored for a while," the nurse pointed to a room."You can clean the blood off your face in there."  
  
"Uhh, thanks," I entered what must've been a bathroom.  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
Duo entered the small room the nurse had pointed to, there were two sinks, cabinets, etc.etc.  
  
He turned on the sink faucet and cupping his hands, he filled them with water, then splashed his face getting his face, hair, and the floor wet.  
  
"Oh man, where's a towel when you need one?" Duo said frusterated as he looked for a washcloth or something to clean up the crystal clear water.  
  
"Looking for one of these?" someone held a towel out to Duo.  
  
"Yeah, thanks, " Duo looked to the person with the fluffy, white towel. "Hello Yume!"  
  
"Hey, it's you, Duo right?" Yume put the towel in Duo's hand. " Here, see you later Duce."(A/N Duce: Yume's new nickname for our beloved thief)  
  
"Why'd you call me that?" Duo asked as Yume started to turn around.  
  
"Well, all my friends have nicknames, and I like you so you're going to be my friend,"Yume began to leave, but slipped in the puddle Duo had made. She would've smacked her forehead on the marble counter, if Duo hadn't been standing there.  
  
In on swift movement, Duo caught Yume in his arms. Yume looked up at him, her cheeks turning from tan to cherry red in a blush.  
  
"Hmm... you're cute," Duo looked carefully at the girl he was holding. Yume's face turned from a blush to a glare.  
  
"I hate that word!" she growled.  
  
"Okay, how 'bout adorable?" Duo asked innocence shown in his eyes.  
  
"Keep going, I don't like adorable either," Yume shook he head, her hair moved as she did.  
  
"Ummm, gorgeous?" Duo still held Yume, who cringed.  
  
"NO! It sounds like a bad word," Yume stated. "Very bad word.  
  
"Sexy?" Duo tilted his head, cutely.  
  
"AHHH! HECK NO!!!" Yume jumped a little.  
  
"Okay fine, what do you want me to call you?" an idea suddenly popped into Duo's mind."I know. What does your name mean?"  
  
"My name is Japanese for dream," Yume answered proudly.  
  
"Okay, how would you like it if I called you Dreamy?" Duo put on an innocent smile.  
  
"Works for me," Yumestarted to push away from the long haired boy. She slipped again, pulling Duo down with her."Eekkk!!"  
  
Duo ended up on top of Yume , who was to shocked to move.  
  
"Ummm, I gotta go," Duo blushed getting off of the stunned girl."Need a hand?"  
  
Yume took the hand that Duo offered to her, she felt herself getting pulled off the floor.  
  
"Uhhh...see you a little later, Dreamy," Duo turned and walked away.  
  
"Yeah, bye," Yume watched Duo's retreating figure, 'til he walked out of the sickbay. Then she whispered to no one but herself."Hmmm...he's cute."  
  
TBC... _______________________________________________________________ REVIEW PLEASE  
  
SS: SlingShot here, Duo can't talk right now people. I tied him to a chair and duct taped his mouth shut. Duct tape: the handy man's(Or girls) secret weapon*I watched the Red-Green Show to many times*  
  
Duo: MnnnMhhhhHmmmmMmmmmm Mmmmh!!!!!  
  
SS:Hey you sound like me when my beak goes flying!(Read InuYasha's Dilema for an explanation) Hmmm I need a way to torture you, Duo. Hey I just got an idea. Ohh ladies!!*Thousands of fangirls come crashing through SlingShot's attic(my computer is in my attic) door*  
  
Duo:*Eyes bug out when he sees the fan girls* Mmmmmmm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
FanGirls: DUO!!!!!!!!!!*run and grab him, pick him up and run out the attic door with him, then leaving the house completely*  
  
SS: Aww, my little boy is all grown up*wipes away fake tears* I'm so proud of him. I always wanted to say that sarcasticly.  
  
Duo:(after 10 minutes comes running through the attic door, locking it cloths in shreds) I*gasp*REALLY *gasp* didn't *gasp* like *gasp* that *passes out falling on to the floor face first*  
  
SS:Anyway Please push that little blueish button on the bottom left of the screen and Review. 


	3. Droolin' Duo

Hello Dolly Written, SpellChecked, & Posted by: SlingShotRubberDucky  
  
Sry, people. I would've finished and posted this chappie earlier but while I was writing it my brain decided to return to that hollow spot between my ears and behind my eyes, heh heh.  
  
Lady SlingShot: Okay, there shall be no convo right now...  
  
Duo: Why not???? You don't like me???  
  
Lady SS: Maybe, most likely not the reason. I just want people to read the ficcy and not our convo's. *HEY PEOPLE!!! I'm lying!! I like it when you read the convo's!!!!!^_^ *  
  
Duo: But, people get to know what crazy stuff you talk about or sing.  
  
Lady SS:*Gets EVIL grin* Namida ga ato kara afuradashite!!  
  
Duo: NOO!!!!!!! NOT YUBIWA AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!*Runs away screaming*(hey my sister does that when I sing Yubiwa, but she LOVES the song 'Sora'. I wonder why???^_^ )  
  
Lady SS:*Acting to innocent for comfort* Oh well I guess I'll just start the ficcy...  
  
Disclaimer: Repeat after me, I own nada(Ahhh...Short, sweet, and to the point ^^)  
  
Chappie 3 Drooling Duo  
  
"Well hello Dolly, lookin' swell Dolly," Yume sang in the shower.  
  
"AHHH!!!! Make it stop!! Make it stop!!!" Quatre ran down the hall outside of Yume's room. Forgetting he was only in a towel. Quatre found Doctor V working on some new gizmo."Hey Doc Make it stop!!! Make her stop singing!!!!!!!"  
  
The doctor didn't seem to notice Quatre's frantic yelling. That is until Quatre tapped him on the shoulder. The doc pulled some ear-plugs from his ears.  
  
"Hmmm... what???" Doc V looked down at the blond haired boy."AHHH!!!!!"  
  
Doctor V was shocked and slightly embarassed at the sight of Quatre in a towel.  
  
"Boy, get some clothes on!" the doc exclaimed. The door of Yume's room opened. A fog of steam clouded the room.  
  
"What's all the screamin' about?" Yume emerged from her room, tying her bathrobe. Duo, who had been watching Quatre run around like an idiot, couldn't help but stare.  
  
"Who-o-oa!" Duo started drooling. Trowa, Heero, and Wufei walked by the four in the hallway.  
  
"Ugh..." Trowa fainted as soon as he saw Yume in her knee length bathrobe.  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!!" Heero turned his head and covered his face.  
  
"Arghh...women," Wufei only rolled his eyes.  
  
"Ummm... Duo looks like you could use a towel," Yume looked at the puddle of drool pooling at Duo's feet."I'll be right back."  
  
Yume went back to her room, disappearing into the bathroom. She came back with a dark blue towel. She handed it to Duo who wiped the drool off his face with it. When he was done, he tossed it on Trowa's head.  
  
"Uhh...what hit me?" Trowa stirred, eyes opening.  
  
"The sight of Yume in a bathrobe," Duo grinned."That was kinda like in the sickbay."  
  
"What happened in the sickbay?" Heero asked suspiciously.  
  
"Umm...you tell this one Duo, I gotta go get dressed, bye!" Yume quickly disappeared once more behind the door of her room, locking it shut.  
  
"Well, we're waiting. Talk or we'll torture you 'til you spill!" Quatre threatened, holding up his towel with one hand, clenching his other into a fist in Duo's face.  
  
"Hey Quat? I thought you were the pacifist of the five of us, did you and Wufei switch bodies or somethin'?" Duo chuckled nervously, backing into the wall, the other four blocked off all of his escape routes.  
  
"Talk Maxwell!" Wufei glared slamming his fist into his palm. Duo's eyes widened, he fell to the floor, cowering on his knees, covering his head with his arms.  
  
"OK!!YumeandIsaweachotherearlierinthesickbaywhenIwenttoseeifmynosewasbrokenI wenttowashthebloodoffmynoseandfaceandIwaslookingforatoweltocleanupthewatert hatgotonthe floorshecameingavemeatowelwetalkedsheturnedtoleaveandslippedinthewaterIcaugh therbeforeshewackedherhwadonthecounterIaskedherwhatIcouldcallherinsteadofcut eshetoldmeshewenttoleaveandslippedagain!!!!!!!!!!!"(A/N Translation:Yume and I saw each other earlier in the sick bay when I went to see if my nose was broken I went to wash the blood off my nose and face and I was looking for a towel to clean up the water that got on the floor she came in gave me a towel we talked she turned to leave and slipped in the water I caught her before she wacked her head on the counter I asked her what I could call her instead of cute she told me she went to leave and slipped again!!!!!!!!!!!) Duo said in one sentence."I shall tell you no more!!"  
  
"Uh...ok..." the other pilots sweatdropped."Right..."  
  
"I'm out of here!" as the others were sweatdropping, Duo ran past them, knocking Heero and Trowa over."Sorry, dudes!!"  
  
Heero and Trowa watched Duo run away, with little red anger marks popping up all over their heads.  
  
Yume walked out of her room, fully dressed in a t-shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers.  
  
"Ahh! You're still here!" Yume jumped when she saw the four boys."Hey, where's Duce??"  
  
"Who???" the boys asked in unison.  
  
"Heh heh, I mean Duo, yeah Duo..." Yume cutely scratched the back of her head. She then grabbed Heero's hand."Come on Teddy-Bear. Help me find the Braided-Blunder(A/N SS:AWWW....so KAWAII , very cute Yume. Yume: Thank you ^.^). Bye guys."  
  
Heero blushed(A/N SS: Heh he blushed, now I'm scared...) as the brown haired girl dragged him down the hall.  
  
'Hmmm, 'Teddy-Bear' I like that...' Heero smiled at the back of Yume's head.(A/N SS: AHHH!!! He smiled!!*faints* Yume: Freak...) He secretly enjoyed the nickname.'I can't let the others know!'  
  
(After an hour and a half of dragging Heero around as she looked for 'Duce')  
  
"Where the heck is he??! We've checked everywhere!!" Yume uncharacteristicly growled, now it was her turn to display her own anger marks."Oh wait, we didn't check everywhere! This way Teddy-Bear!!"  
  
She pulled Heero to the Gundam hanger bay door.  
  
"Stay here, I've got a plan,(A/N SS:*Wakes up* OH NO!!! Yume: Shut up!!!*wonks authoress in the head*)I'll be right back!" Yume walked into the hanger, leaving Heero at the metal door."Oh Duce!!!?? Where art thou???"  
  
"YUME?!?!" Wing Gundams cockpit opened and Duo jumped out."Hello, Dreamy!!"  
  
Duo ran up and squeezed the girl tight in a air depriving(Heh heh sp??) hug.  
  
"Duce, what were you doing in Wing's cockpit??" Yume questioned him like a mother would to small child.  
  
"Uhhh....nothin'!!" Duo smiled stupidly."Nothin' at all!"  
  
"Liar, you were hiding from me and the others," Heero was standing unnoticed behind Duo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SlingShot: Let's end it here!  
  
Yume:*pouts* But it's gettin' to the good part!!  
  
Duo: Nani?? Where Heero, Trowa, and the others hang me by my tongue to the clothes line!?!?  
  
SlingShot: Duce??  
  
Duo: HEY!!!! ONLY YUME CAN CALL ME THAT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SS: Shut up baka gink-oid!!! Plus I wouldn't let the other pilots do that to you, would I guys??  
  
Duo and the others: YES!!!  
  
SS: I think I'll continue this chappie!!!!!!!  
  
Yume: YAYNESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Huggles the 'Braided-Blunder'*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Liar, you were hiding from me and the others," Heero was standing unnoticed behind Duo.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Don't let 'im kill me!!!!!" Duo hid behind Yume.  
  
"Wha...?" Yume was totally clueless.  
  
"Please move, Miss Yume..." Heero asked, POLITELY!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Don't ever call me 'MISS' " Yume growled.  
  
"Yes, whatever you say, Mistress YadaShime," Heero said, uncharacteristicly.  
  
Yume sweatdropped and rolled her brown eyes.  
  
"Dude?? You 'kay???" Duo walked in front of Heero and waved a hand in his face, Heero paid no heed to the brown-haired boy. He just kept on staring at Yume. Duo grabbed the stoic pilot."Come on, dude. We need ta talk. Bye Dreamy."  
  
TBC...(If you people are lucky)____________________________________________  
  
SlingShot: I need to end it here 'cuz tonight I got JUDO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Duo: Right, sure. I bet it's just an excuse to get away from me. You don't do Judo.  
  
SS:*Shots daggers at Duo through a glare* Wanna bet?!*walks up to Duo and O` Sota-Gari's him*  
  
Duo: AHHH!!!!!*gets tripped by the Judo move and bonks his head on the floor, knocking him out* @_@  
  
Yume: Awww...poor stupid Duce.*Picks up the annoying boy and puts him in her lap and rocks him back and forth, she starts singing in her lovely voice, the InuYasha theme song* I want to change the world  
  
kaze wo kakenukete nanimo osorezu ni  
  
ima yuuki to egao no kakera daite  
  
Change my mind  
  
jounetsu tayasazu ni takanaru mirai e  
  
te wo nobaseba kagayakeru hazu sa  
  
It's wonderland  
  
SS: Now do you people know why I can't finish the ficcy yet?? People: NO!!!! SS: 'cuz I knocked Duo out!!!!! Angry Fangirls:*Get anger marks* ARGGHHHHHHHH!!!!! GET HER LADIES!!!!!!!*Pounce on SlingShot*  
  
SS:*After 20 minutes* Finally I'm free!!!*Looks in mirror* EEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!*SS has evil sparkly hot pink make-up on*  
  
Now Happy Fangirls: WE WIN!!!!!!*SS pounces on fangirls, fangirls make-up gets smudged and their hair is ruined*  
  
SS:*Washes off make-up* I WIN!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Shinigami's awake, Trowa's in love, and ...

Hello Dolly Written, SpellChecked, & Posted by: SlingShotRubberDucky  
  
Disclaimer: The only Gundam Wing things I own are: A Battle-Scarred DeathScythe Hell Custom toy(My friend gave dat to me) and I got the Gundam Wing manga's 1-4 Shooting Stars at Toys-R-Us(I dun own dat either).  
  
I wanna thank the anonymous reviewer Tom for this idea:  
  
Tom: keep going i beg of you make me laugh and 'have killer MS battles as well Quatre go zero' mwahahahahahaahahaahahahahaahahahahahqah  
  
I think I'll try that, BUT I can't really remember how he normally would go Zero. I've read the Manga's where he go's Zero, but that was a while ago. Domo Arigato  
  
SlingShot: Duo finally woke up, so I'll continue da ficcy!!!!!!  
  
Duo:*Rubbing the spot on the back of his head where it met the floor* What hit me??  
  
SS: I did...  
  
Duo: Why?? What did I ever do to you??  
  
SS*Mumbles under breath* You exist...  
  
Duo: What??  
  
SS:*To Duo* Oh...ummmmm...hee hee....You...errrrr....  
  
Yume:*Pops out of the blue* DUOOOO!!!!!!!! You woke up!!!*Huggles da Braided-Blunder*  
  
SS:*To self* Saved by the magically appearing Dream-girl...  
  
Duo: Hello, Dreamy.....*Hugs Yume back* So SlingShot what hit me?? Hey?? SlingShot??  
  
SS:*Vanished into thin air moments after Yume arrived* (SFX: The sounds of wind blowing)  
  
Duo and Yume: Hey? Where'd the authoress go....???  
  
SlingShot's pet duck named 'Demolition':*Waddles onto the scene, a plastic explosive in its bill and C-4 strapped to its back* QUACKKK!!!!!!!BOOMMMM!!!!!!!*the plastic explosive and C-4 blow up, all that is left of the smoke and debris form the words....*  
  
On with the fiction  
  
Demo:*Who is invulnerable to explosives and such, waddles off screen, quacking the song 'Taps'* Quack, Quack, Quack....Quack, Quack, Quack.........  
  
Duo:*Hair all frizzed from the explosion, Duo coughs up some smoke* I'm gonna kill that duck!!! HE RUINED MY HAIR!!!!  
  
Yume:*Hair all frizzed too* Duo, remember your anger management classes!!!  
  
Chapter 4 Shinigami's awake, Trowa's in love, and what happened with 'Dolly'  
  
"Heero? You 'kay?" Duo walked in front of Heero and waved a hand in his face, Heero paid no heed to the brown-haired boy. He just kept on staring at Yume. Duo grabbed the stoic pilot."Come on, dude. We need ta talk. Bye Dreamy."  
  
The two dark haired boys left Yume in the hanger bay. Duo dragged Heero to a hall.  
  
"What's your problem? Do you like her?" Heero blushed when Duo said that. Duo grew unusually nasty, Shinigami was awake. "You Leave Yume Alone! I Like Her And You Can't Have Her!"  
  
"What makes you think I like her?" Heero scratched the bottom of his chin, trying to appear normal.  
  
"Well duhhh...news flash lover boy! It's pretty darn obvious! The way you stare at her, talk to her, blush when someone mentions you liking her, I could go on and on and on!! But I won't 'cause I wanna pound you! Leave Dream Alone!" Duo raged, his darker persona Shinigami showing his face. .  
  
Trowa, who had been following Yume, walked up to the fighting teens.  
  
"Stop fighting! Yume is not a prize to be won!" Trowa growled, crossing his arms over his chest, his visable green eye glared down at the two, shorter boys.  
  
"Why!? Why should we stop! So you can ask her out or something!?" Duo and Heero accused the taller pilot."Why have you been following her?!"  
  
"I was just making sure Heero didn't do anything stupid that would cause him to end up in the hospital. Yume is quite cappable of hurting you two. Girls fight dirty," Trowa said, innocently.  
  
"Yeah right Trowa, you were following her 'cause you lik-" Duo and the others stopped fighting when they heard a high-pitched scream from the hanger.  
  
"Yume!" they exclamed in total unison. The boys ran to the large hanger to see Yume drenched in water and yelling at someone.  
  
"Get Back Here, Hima!" Yume ran after the said boy.  
  
"No! It Wa Just A Joke! Please Don't Kill Me!" yelled back a young teenaged boy, running from the infuriated girl."I'm To Young To Die!"  
  
"Oh No You're Not! You Baka Shounen[1]!" Yume tackled the smaller boy, who yelled in surprise."Hold Still! All I'm Gonna Do Is Tear Your Head Off!"  
  
Yume sat on the trembling boys stomach, her hair was plastered to her face. Hima put his arms up to block his face as Yume drew her arm back, clenching her hand into a fist.  
  
"Yume Rin Yadashime! Get off of Hima right now!" Doctor V walked into the hanger."Don't make me come over there!"  
  
"Fine....no good...lousy...boke[2]...honto ni baka da[3]..." Yume grumbled as she got off of the smaller boy. Hima sat up.  
  
"Ha you're always in trouble! Bad girl! Bad, bad,------" Hima stopped when Yume glared at him. He also grabbed the back of his head when the doc smacked him upside it."Itai![4]"  
  
"You're grounded! I can't have you have the responsability of piloting a mobile suit. Now go to your room before I have to carry you myself!" Doc V pointed to the hanger door."Go!"  
  
"Yessir...Gomen Nasai[5]...." Hima said rolling his eyes and walking away. He walked past the three pilots."Who are you??"  
  
"Oh, Hima those are three of the gundam pilots I was telling you about before you dumped ice-water on my head The one with the braid is Duo Maxwell, the uni-banged one is Trowa Barton, and lastly the one who's blushing is Heero Yuy," Yume giggled when Heero's eyes widened."No Heero I was kidding."  
  
"Eh I knew that..." Heero responded, relieved.  
  
"Righhht..." Duo smirked.  
  
"Whatever, come with me you three," Hima dragged the pilots out, shutting the hanger door behind them."Listen, I don't want you near Yume. Got that?!"  
  
"Why? Who are you to tell us what to do?" Duo raised an eyebrow at the younger boy."How do you know Yume??"  
  
"That's for me to know, and you to find out. Just keep your distance from her!" Hima turned and left for his room."I'm gonna keep an eye on her, go near her and die!"  
  
"Well, he sure is cheerful," Duo said sarcasticlly.  
  
"Come on, let's ask Yume who he is," Heero walked back into the hanger to see Yume getting into her Gundam Phoenix."Yume?!"  
  
"I'm sorry Heero, but you'll need to stand back, Yume got orders to go out to bring back your friend Quatre," one scientist pushed Heero and the others back as Phoenix launched.  
  
"What happened??" Duo asked.  
  
"He just seemed crazy to me, you can ask your friend about it. He was there when he cracked and left with SandRock," the scientist bowed his head."Come with me and you can see her progress. Your one friend said it seemed to be 'Zero System'."  
  
"Zero system?? But that shouldn't have any effect on him anymore?? How'd that happen??" Duo and the other two followed the scientist. They entered a large room with computers and gadgets galore. Wufei was already there, talking to Yume over the communication system.  
  
"Are you positive??" Wufei spoke into the com-link.  
  
"Only fools are positive, so I'll go with yes!!" Yume replied from her gundam."My gundam's picking up some traces of destroyed mobile suits. It looks like someone was having fun. It must be Dolly."  
  
"Yume, find the boy and do anything you can to bring him back!" Doc V ordered the teen girl."Alive..."  
  
"Hai[6], I'll do my best," Yume turned off the com-link in her gundam. She muttered under her breath."I'll find you Dolly, don't do anything too stupid."  
  
'Be carefull, Yume,' Trowa thought.'I think I'm in love...'  
  
TBC(If you are nice enough to review)_________________________________________  
  
SS: I am learning Japanese and I used some in my fics, here are the translations for what I used:  
  
[1]: Baka Shounen:: Stupid boy.  
  
[2]: Boke:: Knucklehead  
  
[3]: Honto Ni Baka Da: Truly you are an idiot/ truly you are stupid(I luv that one)  
  
[4]: Itai: Painful, ouch(I us dat when I get thrown in Judo)  
  
[5]: Gomen Nasai: I'm sorry  
  
[6]: Hai: Yes  
  
If you want to find out what made Quatre go bizzerk, you'll have to read the next chapter.  
  
Hey people, send flames if ya want, but if I don't appreciate what they are I'll use them to light candles when the power go's out. Constructive Criticism is FINE with me, people.  
  
Thank you for reading. If you don't like it then that's your problem!  
  
R&R PLZ 


End file.
